U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,193, issued Feb. 17, 1981 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a mechanical variable orifice flow control valve for a hydraulic pump including a spool slidable in a valve bore in a housing of the pump and a valve body defining a "concentric discharge" type discharge port of the valve through which fluid flows concentrically relative to a longitudinal centerline of the valve bore. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,025, issued Dec. 16, 1986 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes an electronic variable orifice flow control valve including a spool slidable in a valve bore, a tubular valve body in the valve bore, and a solenoid mounted on and closing an outboard end of the tubular valve body. The solenoid controls the position of a metering rod which cooperates with a stationary valve seat on the valve body in defining a variable orifice. A "lateral discharge" type discharge port of the valve, i.e. a discharge port through which the direction of fluid flow is perpendicular to a longitudinal centerline of the valve bore, is defined in a sleeve mounted on the valve body outside of the pump housing. An electronic variable orifice flow control valve according to this invention retains the performance advantages of electronic control of the variable orifice and has manufacturing and installation advantages associated with a concentric discharge type discharge port and is, therefore, an improvement relative to electronic variable orifice flow control valves having lateral discharge type discharge ports.